


gimme all that

by got2ghost



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus, Dirty Talk, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), top taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got2ghost/pseuds/got2ghost
Summary: “I’ve only jerked myself off to the thought of fucking you with a replica of your dick like five times at most. I’m obsessed with your big dick, what can I say?”“Well, I’m honored,” Magnus says, laughing.------------------Taako polymorphs his strap to look like Magnus' dick. That's it. That's the whole story.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	gimme all that

**Author's Note:**

> i could not stop thinking about top trans taako and also magnus' big dick. here we are! this is very lightly beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!! taako uses clit/cock interchangeably to describe his genitals!

Taako’s chest presses up against Mag’s back. They’re both under the dinky spray of the Starblaster’s single showerhead, so it’s a little cold where the hot water doesn’t hit. Taako doesn’t mind. His hand stretches over Magnus’ tummy, his lips kissing droplets off of his neck. He hums and grins, knowing Mag is right where he wants him. He pets through the coarse hair of his happy trail and keeps kissing his shoulder. 

“Got me so hot all day today, sugarbear,” he says, licking the clean taste of Mag. “All sweaty and heroic out there. Took care of me. Took care of all of us,” he says and Magnus whines low in his throat. “You did so good, sweetheart.”

Magnus shakes a little, adrenaline still rushing through his blood. “I almost —“

“Hey— we’re alive. We have the Light. I’m right here. Can’t you feel me?” Taako says, grinding up against him, his cock rock hard and his cunt twitching and dripping for him. Magnus turns around and kisses Taako urgently, big hand cupping his face. Magnus moves suddenly, shoving Taako back against the cold tile. It makes him hiss, but he shifts up, moaning into the kiss, sucking his bottom lip and fucking his tongue in dirty and desperate. Their teeth clack together. Magnus’ big hands palm at his waist and Taako presses up against him. They’re both here and that’s what counts. 

“Gonna let me take care of you now?” Taako asks and Mag whines again, low in his throat, panting when they break apart. He smears his lips against Taako’s jaw and Taako pets his back, then down to grab his ass and grip him. “Gonna let me fill you up with me, babe?”

“Yeah,” Magnus pants and Taako kisses him again. Grasps his hard, fat cock and strokes him until Magnus’ toes are curling. “Your cock feels so good in my hand, baby. I’m gonna fuck you in here until all the hot water runs out.”

“L-Lup’s gonna be so pissed,” Magnus moans, finally smiling a little at his own joke.

“She’ll live,” Taako grins. “Turn around, let me see it,” he steps back and grins, tugging lazily at his own cock. Magnus’ balls swing a little when he does, but he pauses, eyes dark and mouth parted. He stops halfway, gets down on his knees instead and rushes forward, hungry, greedy mouth first at Taako’s hard on. Taako hisses out a _shit,_ grips Mag’s hair and yanks to steady himself. 

“Greedy boy,” he grunts with a wild laugh. “ _Greedy_ fucking boy, this isn’t about me today.” 

Magnus moans in response and sucks all of him in, hallows his cheeks and bobs his head. Taako’s breath stalls and he can’t tear his eyes away from the hazy look in Mag’s eye and his mouth all on his hard fucking clit. Who could deny him? “Yeah, take it. Like it all in your mouth? Fucking suck it, oh _gods,_ ” Taako moans, tossing his head back. Magnus keeps bobbing, sucks him until Taako’s brain goes fuzzy and heat pools at his groin. His hole aches and twitches and Mag thumbs his folds apart, then rubs the flat end of his thumb along his cunt, letting Taako ride it.

“I’m gonna come,” he yanks Magnus’ hair harder, grinds his dick into his mouth, rubbing himself harder until it floods over him, knees buckling when he comes. Mag holds him up, hands gripping his thighs so hard he’s going to leave bruises. 

“Good boy, fuck. Fuck, good fucking boy. Turn around right now,” Taako says, once he gets his brain back. He uses the wall to support himself, and Magnus does what he says and turns around. “Ass out —all the way, right there,” he mutters, voice light after coming that hard. He spreads Magnus, squeezing his firmness, humming appreciatively. He can’t help it, steps forward and rubs his still hard, painfully red clit in between his cheeks, groaning. His deft fingers tease circles at Magnus’ hole.

“Do you wanna be full? I know you do. Know how much you love it, just as much as I love riding your big fucking cock. Love when you stretch me out and I’m fucking sore after. You want that too, right, big guy? You want me to ruin you, want me deep in your guts,” Taako sinks his index finger in and twists. Magnus’ back arches, pushes back on it. He’s tight and too dry, but Taako knows he likes it like this, with a little hurt. He wiggles his finger until his wrist aches and pulls back out.

The water’s already gone cold with Magnus’ detour. Taako shuts it off and yanks the both of them out. He’s shivering from cold and anticipation of fucking him stupid, barely bothers grabbing a towel first before he’s barreling toward his room.

Taako doesn’t even have to ask Magnus to _get on the bed, please and thank you._ He just does it, languid and slutty; still dripping with the shape of his dark cock heavy against his belly. Taako watches him while he gets out his handmade dildo. He’d had it made special on a plane that had advanced technology. Doesn’t even need a strap for it, just sinks it into his hole with a light wince. Taako strokes himself off until the magic starts to tingle. It works when he can feel every stroke linked right to his own hard cock. He looks down to admire it, the feel and weight of it just right. Taako takes easy strides forward, grinning at Mag’s debauched and hungry gaze on his cock.

Then he has a thought. Just a thought he’s been having. It’s not like there’s much to complain about this cock. Mag happily takes it, chokes on it, and more. But. Magic.

“I was thinking,” Taako says airily, kneeing up the bed. He pauses, kisses up his hairy calf and gives him one, good, hard bite at his hip before he settles on top of Mag’s thighs. “Thinking about how good you feel in me with your big fucking dick destroying me,” he starts, gripping the base of Mag’s cock. He lets Mag fuck the tight circle of his fist, twisting his wrist. “And it’d be kind of hot to fuck you like that. With your dick,” Taako says it casually, the fat drop of cum beading at the tip.

Magnus snaps out of his sex haze, eyes widening. “Like. Like… make your dick look like —“ 

“Yeah. It’d be easy to do it. It wouldn’t be like fucking yourself, but it sort of is, I guess. With me as the pilot.”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Magnus asks, raising himself up onto his elbows. Taako only feels guilty for a second until he sees this dirty grin spread across Mag’s face.

“I’ve only jerked myself off to the thought of fucking you with a replica of your dick like five times at _most_. I’m obsessed with your big dick, what can I say?”

“Well, I’m honored,” Magnus says, laughing.

“So…?”

Magnus hums, his fingers lazily scratching at Taako’s hip. “I’m into it. Because you’re into it. And I guess I’m kind of curious what it’d be like?”

Taako grins and leans down to kiss him, a little relieved Magnus doesn’t think he’s a total freak. “It’s gonna be excellent.”

“It’s already excellent when you fuck me,” Mag says, nipping his bottom lip playfully. 

“Well, natch. Motion in the ocean,” Taako says. He focuses for a moment, eyes on the head of the dildo as he remembers exactly how the incantation works and how he wants it to manifest itself. This cock is slender — _pretty_ is how Magnus describes it. It’s pearly pink at the top with a slight curvature to it that drives his man wild. He says the spell and slowly it morphs, darkening all over. The tip of it bulges out into a flared head; dark red, almost purple at the tip with a thick, bulging vein at the bottom. Taako grins, because it looks exactly like Magnus’ beautiful, thick cock. “Hell fucking _yeah,_ son!”

“You’re really excited about this,” Magnus laughs at him and Taako sticks out his tongue. Magnus isn’t going to have that smug look on his face once Taako gets going. He still has one more trick up his sleeve.

“I’m gonna make you scream, babe.”

“My own name?”

“Shut up,” Taako cackles, kissing him one more time.

He preps him abruptly, sinks three fingers fast and hard. Scissors him open and considers adding another finger, because Magnus’ cock _is_ massive. But then Mag wiggles impatiently on his fingers, clenching around him, hips shifting for more. “I’m ready,” he says.

“I dunno, babe. Your dick is bigger than anything you’ve ever taken before.”

“Taako, just give it to me,” Mag huffs, shooting Taako a squinted glare.

“If you say so, big boy.” Taako strokes the cock, humming a little, because it’s like jerking off Magnus, but from a totally different angle and he can _feel_ all of it lancing through his clit, too. It’s strange and mesmerizing to see and he bites back a moan, the lubricant dripping down the head, glistening in the moonlight. Taako’s mouth waters. It always makes him want to stuff his mouth full, but that can come later.

“Get on your knees for me, stud. I wanna watch it.”

Magnus nods and flips over onto his stomach and then knees up. He’s so fucking big and broad, his shoulder muscles ripple when he steadies himself. Taako takes some time to kiss a few scars that have popped up this cycle. 

He fondles Mag’s thighs distractedly for a moment before he focuses himself, lining the cockhead right at Mag’s hairy, dusty-pink hole. It’s sinful, watching the press of the thick flared head split his rim apart instead of his pretty, sleek cock. It's already a lot. 

Taako groans a little and sinks in further, eyes glued to where the head pops past the ring of muscle. Magnus whines again and tightens considerably, he can’t make anymore headway.

“Relax, baby. Taako’s gonna take care of you,” he says in that rhythmic cadence, falling back into it. “You’re gonna feel so fucking good and you’re gonna make _me_ feel so good. That’s what you want, right? Being good for me?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says, exhaling slowly, relaxing bit by bit. Taako’s heart sings, which is incredibly stupid and cheesy, and he absolutely pushes the thought way by fucking further into Mag. Magnus lets out a groan and his knuckles flex in the sheets.

He makes it halfway and pulls out, just letting the tip settle just barely inside of him. Taako grins when Mag shifts restlessly again. “Stop teasing me,” he begs, eyes shut and face turned to the side. He can tell his face flushed red, probably all the way down to his neck and chest. 

“What do you think so far?” Taako circles his hips a little, wiggling side to side, watching the dildo shift his rim.

“It’s — fuck, this is so weird. I should not be this turned on by my own dick. But if you don’t move I’m going to, _oh_ —“

Taako plants his knees and digs in, sinking all the way to the hilt, till his hips smack into the back of Mag’s ass and his clit rubs deliciously against him.

“Fuck yeah,” Taako hisses out. He waits for it and then Mag moans, his own cock twitching and jerking, precum sluicing down the side in an uncontrollable wave.

“Taako — _ah, ah, fuck,_ Taako, what’s happening?”

Taako grins. At the same time Taako’s feeling Mag’s tight hole clench down hard on his dick, Magnus is feeling it on his real cock too.

“Magic, baby. You feel that, huh? How tight your ass is? I wasn’t sure this was gonna work, but you can feel that, right? Me fucking you. _You_ fucking you.” 

“Holy — this isn’t fair. Oh gods, I’m gonna fucking come and you’re —“

Taako moves, pulls out and slams back in and Magnus wails. He’s never been that loud before and Taako revels in it, fucking in harder, faster. This cock is big and he isn’t used to the length, so it takes a little adjusting; he opts for humping, rolling his hips and keeps the angle as best as he can. Magnus’ makes delicious noises, crying out when Taako manages to brush against his prostate just right. Magnus’ cock sputters again and Taako spreads his long fingernails through it, smearing it all along the sweet roll of his belly and up his chest.

Taako slips back out, thumbs at his swollen clit hard and fast. His second orgasm hits him like a blow to the head and his thighs shake, cunt spasming around the firm end of the dildo. He doesn’t let it delay him and fucks back in, punching his hips now in controlled thrusts. His breath quickens as he chases after a third orgasm, simmering just below his belly. Magnus sounds close, his breathing gets ragged and his moans dissolve into needy sobs. Taako bites his shoulder hard and sucks, wanting to leave his mark on this version of Magnus’ body as best as he can.

“You’re so good and so fucking full of me. So good all the time. Look how good you make me feel. This is how you make me feel all the time, Magnus— so full, and alive.” Taako presses his hand to the bottom of Mag’s belly, presses hard and Magnus comes like that, sobbing and shaking as he does. He goes so tight around Taako, the next time he pulls out, the dildo slips out of his cunt. It doesn’t matter though, his fingers sink right back into his hole, three at once while he rubs his overused clit against Magnus’s ass. He comes silently, mouth dropped open, his hole constricting once, twice, before he’s squirting all over the back of Magnus’ thighs, drenching the both of them in his cum. It takes a minute for him to pull his fingers out. Magnus is still humping the bed and Taako finally, finally, takes the dildo out, ending the spell. 

They both take a moment to themselves. Magnus’ face is pressed into a pillow and Taako’s so jellified, he can’t think. He collapses next to him and doesn’t move, not even turning his head when Mag finally turns to face him.

“I think you killed me,” Magnus mumbles, groggy and gruff from how loud he’d been.

“See you on the next reset,” Taako grins mischievously.

“It’d be a good way to die,” Mag agrees. He manhandles Taako like he’s his own personal body pillow, and Taako lets him, even though they’re both disgustingly sweaty and damp from the shower. He presses his nose into Mag’s sweaty neck and grins, letting himself be held against stupid, beefy muscle. He closes his eyes and smiles, happy. A good way to die indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> im at silverfoxlouis.tumblr.com or got2ghost.tumblr.com for taz stuff.


End file.
